falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mirelurk
|game =FO3 |typ =kreatur |bild =Mirelurk.png |varianten =Mirelurk-Jäger Mirelurk König Nukalurk Sumpflurk Sumpflurk-Königin Catfish mirelurk |zugehörigkeit =Mirelurkfraktion |spezial = |werte=*Stufe: 6 *Trefferpunkte: 120 |baseid=0001CF83 }} s sind mutierte Pfeilschwanzkrebse, die im Ödland der Hauptstadt im Jahre 2277 leben. Charakteristik Biologie Mirelurks stammen von Pfeilschwanzkrebsen (horseshoe crabs) der Chesapeake Bay ab. The full scientific classification of the mirelurks is kingdom: Animalia, phylum: Arthropodia, subphylum: Crustacean/Chelicerata, class: Merostomata/Malacostraca, while order, family, and genus are left undetermined due to their mutation. The subphylum and class are disputed in an Enclave officer's field research terminal, as he believes horseshoe crabs and blue crabs both evolved into mirelurks, due to their DNA/RNA samples having markers from two different subphyla and classes. Furthermore, he and the player both fill in the missing order, family, and genus with the same answers (on the terminal, and in a Wissenschaft dialogue check after completing the mirelurk portion of The Wasteland Survival Guide quest): Scylla serrata horrendus. Mirelurks sind meist in der Nähe einer großen Wasserquelle wie Flüssen und Seen zu finden. Aber auch in Höhlen oder Metros, die überflutet wurden. Sie halten sich jedoch auch an kühlen, dunklen Orten auf. Mirelurks sind jedoch nicht lichtscheu und können auch tagsüber in Flüssen schwimmend oder am Ufer aufhaltend angetroffen werden. Besonders in Arefu, dem Potomac und dem Anchorage Memorial. All mirelurks, except for mirelurk kings, are surrounded by a thick shell which is difficult to penetrate, even with powerful ballistic weapons such as the Gauss rifle. However, their weak spots are the face, but the area is small and difficult to hit, and their extremities. When charging, mirelurks will lower their head to protect this area. However, they will swing their heads up during the attack animation, exposing their faces. The utilization of V.A.T.S. and an accurate weapon, such as a rifle, can be helpful. Low level players will find mirelurks to be among their deadliest enemies. Mirelurks sind sehr territorial. Wenn etwas in das Territorium eindringt, attackieren sie so lange, bis es tot ist. Selbst wenn man wegrennt, verfolgen sie einen weiter. Oft verlassen Mirelurks den Kampf, um sich Unterstützung durch andere Mirelurks zu holen. Mirelurk-Fleisch, besonders die Weichschalen-Variante ist sehr nahrhaft und ist das Lebensmittel mit der höchsten HP-Regeneration im Spiel. Dies wird von Oma Sparkle bestätigt, sie wird dem Spieler erzählen, dass das "Das beste Fleisch im Ödland" sei. Beide Varianten sind leicht verstrahlt, aber nicht mehr als andere Lebensmittel auch. Köche im ganzen Ödland haben aus dem Fleisch verschiedenste kulinarische Gerichte gemacht. Das wohl bekannteste dürften der Mirelurk Kuchen sein. Ein Rezept für Mirelurk-Kuchen kann in einem Kühlschrank des Anchorage War Memorial gefunden werden. Varianten Mirelurk Der häufigste Typ von Mirelurks hat einen weiß-grauen Panzer, ist etwa einen Kopf kleiner als ein normaler Mensch und auch etwas langsamer als ein solcher. Mirelurks sind reine Nahkämpfer und unfähig zu Distanzangriffen. Zusätzlich können sie aus kurzer Entfernung schnell nach vorne stoßen und dem Spieler einen Kopfstoß verpassen, welcher zusätzlich kurzzeitig einen Kopfschuss unmöglich macht. Allerdings ist ihr Kopf umso verwundbarer, wenn sie ihn nach dem Kopfstoß anheben. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Mirelurk meat }} ‡ Aufgrund ihres harten Panzers verursachen Rumpfschüsse lediglich den halben Schaden. Mirelurk-König Mirelurk-Könige unterscheiden sich von ihren "Untertanen" hauptsächlich dadurch, dass sie eher an Schnappschildkröten als an Pfeilschwanzkrebsen angelehnt sind und ihr Brustpanzer weitaus weniger stark gepanzert ist; möglich ist, dass sie eine eigene Spezies sind, die in einer symbiotischen Beziehung mit den Mirelurks leben. Sie erscheinen erst mit steigendem Spielerlevel. Mirelurk-Könige können eine Schallattacke einsetzen, die die Trefferresistenz ignoriert und den Kopf stark beschädigt und verkrüppelt. Im Gegensatz zu Mirelurks und Mirelurk-Jägern, können sie nicht auf dem Wasser gleiten. |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =375† |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =10 (sonic attack)‡ |items =* Mirelurk meat * Softshell mirelurk meat }} † Rumpftreffer verursachen nur zwei Drittel des Schadens. ‡ Verkrüppelt den Kopf des Getroffenen. Kann nicht eingesetzt werden, wenn der Mirelurk-Königskopf verkrüppelt ist. Nukalurk Eine Variante des Mirelurkjäger, der einzig in der Nuka Cola-Werk gefunden werden kann. Sie sind seltsam gefärbt, mit einem dunkelblauen Aussenpanzer mit leuchtenden blauen Merkmalen entlang bestimmter Regionen ihres Körpers. Diese Färbung ist wahrscheinlich auf längere Exposition und / oder Verzehr des radioaktiven Strontium-Isotops zurück zu führen, das verwendet wurde um die Nuka-Cola Quantum vor dem grossen Krieg einzufärben. Interessanterweise erscheinen Nukalurks in "normalen" und "Jäger" Versionen, wie ihre Mirelurk Cousinen, aber der Unterschied ist rein kosmetisch. Ihr Fleisch zeichnet sich durch eine kleine Erhöhung in den Aktionspunkten (wie die der Nuka-Cola Quantum), sowie Strahlung und Gesundheit aus. Allerdings scheinen nur 10 Nukalurks im Spiel zu existieren, was die verfügbare Menge an Nuka Fleisch begrenzt (auf 10), da sie nicht respawnen. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Nukalurk-Fleisch }} ‡ Aufgrund der harten Aussenschale verursachen Treffer auf den Torso nur den halben Schaden. Sumpflurk Swamplurks (designated "mirelurk" in-game) are a variation of mirelurk which inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. They are visually identical to mirelurk hunters except for their size, their green-tinged shells due to the swampy environment and the lack of vestigial limbs on their abdomen. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Mirelurk meat }} ‡ Aufgrund der harten Aussenschale verursachen Treffer auf den Torso nur den halben Schaden. Sumpflurk Königin Swamplurk queens (simply called swamplurk in-game) are a variation of the Capital Wasteland's mirelurk kings that inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. Like the mirelurk kings, they are mutated from snapping turtles native to local rivers. They look extremely similar to kings, distinguishing traits being a mossy coloration and strangely shimmery glowing yellow eyes. Unlike mirelurk kings, the swamplurk queen spits acid from its mouth, similar to a centaur. Although not radioactive, this acid is highly damaging. Strangely, even with its lack of clothing, the swamplurk queen can be pickpocketed, allowing for the player to reverse pickpocket explosives for an easy kill, if they can get close enough with a sneak. However, this results in a negative karma. |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =600† |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =100 (spit)‡ |items =* Mirelurk meat * Softshell mirelurk meat }} ‡ Aufgrund der harten Aussenschale verursachen Treffer auf den Torso nur den 2/3 des Schadens. ‡ Cannot be used if their head is crippled. Katzenfisch Mirelurk A humanoid, mutated catfish known as a "catfish mirelurk" also appears in The Art of Fallout 3,The Art of Fallout 3, page 37 the art book available with the collector's edition of Fallout 3. Zugehörige Quests * Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch * Oasis * Agathas Lied Infos * Mirelurks bekämpfen keine Supermutanten oder deren Zentauren, sie scheinen sich irgendwie als Neutral anzusehen, werden sie jedoch, z.B. vom Einsamen Wanderer bedroht, attackieren Sie ihn gemeinsam. * Mirelurks sind unfähig, anzugreifen, während des schwimmens,dies macht sie so hilflos wie andere schwimmende Landtiere, trotz ihrer aquatischen Ursprungs. Der Mirelurk König Sonic Angriff kann zu Verletzungen der Spieler unter Wasser führen, wenn dieser vom Land ausgeführt wird . Dies ist sehr effektiv , da der Spieler keine Möglichkeit hat , sich zu wehren. * Mirelurks seem to ignore any and every weapon's "stopping power." Even a missile or Gauss rifle bolt to the face will not faze them or slow them down while they charge towards the player. Power fists and deathclaw gauntlets appear to repel them to some extent, but this is more likely due to their attack animations which tend to "push" things away. * A Stählerne Bruderschaft Initiate can be found burning a dead mirelurk with a flamer outside of Project Purity after it becomes operational. He notes that the mirelurks are dying in the new pure water and appear to survive solely in radioactive water. He also notes that they smell rather bad. There is also a Brotherhood of Steel Knight patrolling the catwalks, who comments on how they are encouraged to take potshots at the dying mirelurks. ** Despite this, the mirelurks that re-spawn in the tidal basin do not actually die by swimming in the water, though they spawn with greatly diminished health, allowing the Brotherhood or the player to easily kill them. Over time, however, they wear down the Brotherhood members who fight them and kill them or cause crippling injuries. * Mirelurk make a loud, distinctive clicking noise, which will easily give away their presence. * At lower levels, mirelurks can be rather dangerous when first entering DC or any of the caves/lairs they inhabit. * As seen in Vault 92, White Noise seems to kill them, a rather easy solution to an otherwise difficult enemy. * Although nukalurks are filled with the isotope for Nuka-Cola Quantum, they can't inflict radiation on the player, despite the fact that the isotope itself is radioactive. * Es scheint, dass die Mirelurk Könige später in Fallout: New Vegas vorkommen, dort sehen sie gleich aus, haben aber einen anderen Namen (Lakelurk) . Vorkommen Mirelurks kommen in Fallout 3 und seinem Add-On, Point Lookout vor. Bugs * Mirelurks killed in water will often flip over on their fronts and twitch. This is purely a graphical glitch related to their wireframe. Sometimes they will twitch so much they fall right through the floor, or become trapped in walls and doors while constantly playing a collision noise that can alert other enemies. * Sometimes when mirelurks are killed on land, body parts will sink into the textures on the floor, as much as half their body, and the remaining parts will flail and bounce. * If you have a follower in the water as a mirelurk swims by he/she will get stuck on the mirelurk. Hinter den Kulissen A mire is a tract or area of wet, swampy ground, bog or marsh. So the mirelurks' name is fitting, as they tend to lurk in mires. Galerie MirelurkCA.jpg|Concept art FO3 crabman concept.jpg|Concept art Mistory.jpg|Concept art Mirelurk Eggs.png|Ein Nest Mirelurk-Eier FO3 mirelurk meat.png|Mirelurk Fleisch FO3 mirelurk cakes.png|Mirelurk Kuchen Einzelnachweise en:Mirelurk es:Cazador hombre pinza fr:Fangeux it:Mirelurk pl:Błotniak pt:Mirelurk (Fallout 3) ru:Болотник (Fallout 3) uk:Болотник (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kreaturen